1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a camera and a vehicle including the same and, more particularly, to a camera that is capable of reducing motion blur in a low luminance environment and a vehicle including the same.
2. Background
A vehicle is a device that allows a driver to move in a desired direction. A representative example of the vehicle may be a car.
In order to improve convenience of a user who uses the vehicle, the vehicle has been equipped with various sensors and electronic devices. In particular, various devices to improve driving convenience of the user have been developed.
During travel of the vehicle, it is typically necessary for a driver to safely control the vehicle in order to prevent an accident. However, it is very often difficult for the driver to safely control the vehicle under various travel conditions. Particularly, if the driver does not rapidly recognize an object ahead of the vehicle when the vehicle at high speed, a severe accident may be caused. On the other hand, it may be difficult for the driver to avoid an obstacle which abruptly appears even when the vehicle is travelling at low speed. Efforts have been made to solve the above problems and to manufacture safer vehicles. A representative example of the efforts is an obstacle detection method using an image from a camera.